Aarmau in high school part 1
by saramann145
Summary: Aaron and Aphmau are great friends intill Aphmau has to leave Aaron gets super upset and dosent say goodbye. See what happens next


Aaron and Aphmau were great friends intill Aphmau has to leave and well Aaron dosent say goodbye because he was upset.

9 Years Later

Aaron: Hey Garroth

Garroth: What's up

Aaron: Nothing much. You?

Garroth: Nothing really. -_-

Garroth: Oh did you know there was a new girl coming to our school?

Aaron: no I didn't what's her name?

Garroth: I think her name is Aphmau.

Aaron: WHAT!

Garroth: What's wrong do you know her?

Aaron: Yeah Ive known her FOREVER

Garroth: Oh that's cool I got to go there's Cadenza

Aaron: Ok bye dude.

Garroth: Bye

With Aphmau

Aphmau: Today is my first day as a senor! I cant wait but Im kinda nervous

Silvana: Honey its time for school!

Aphmau: Coming mom

Silvana: Are you ready for your first day?!

Aphmau: Yeah! *she looks at the time* Sorry mom I got to go!

Silvana: Ok bye honey have a good first day!

Aphmau: Ok bye *she leaves*

*she gets to school*

*Cadenza and Kawaii Chan walk up to Aphmau*

Aphmau: Do know were I can find Cadenza?

Cadenza: Hehe im Cadenza silly!

Aphmau: Oh ok who are you staring at?

Cadenza: Oh that's my Boyfriend Garroth

Aphmau: Oh. Not going to lie he's cute!

Cadenza: hehe well im giving you a tour of the school. Oh and this is Kawaii Chan

Kawaii Chan: hehe nice to meet you Aphmau Senpai

Aphmau: Heh nice to meet you to Kawaii Chan.

Cadenza: Well we better get started with the tour.

Aphmau: Oh right well lets go!

(After the tour)

Cadenza: Well that concludes the tour!

Aphmau: Ok thanks Cadenza!

Cadenza: Your welcome well see you in class!

Aphmau: Ok bye!

*Aphmau walks in her first class and sees Aaron siting beside Nicole and Katelyn

Aphmau: Aaron!

Aaron: Aphmau!

Aphmau: Why didn't you say goodbye when I left?

Aaron: because I was upset you were leaving

Aphmau: Oh well can we catch up? Like after all these years?

Katelyn: Aaron are you going to sit there being rude or introduce us to your friend?

Nicole: Yeah are you?

Aaron: Oh right. this is Katelyn and Nicole

Aphmau: nice to meet you im Aphmau :)

*The bell rings*

(Time skip to lunch)

*Aaron and Aphmau go and sit by Garroth,Laurence,Dante,Travis,Zane,Cadenza,Lucinda,Nicole,Katelyn,Kawaii Chan*

Aaron: Guys this is Aphmau :) ive known her FOREVER

Everyone: Nice to meet you Aphmau! :) *They all smile*

Aphmau: Nice to meet all of you. And if your wondering me and Aaron go WAY back when we was in the 3rd grade!

Aaron: Yup *He smiles*

Aphmau: *She's blushing*

Everyone: Awwww are you two dating?!

Aphmau: No we are not dating we have just known each other for a long time.

Aaron: (She's so cute)

Aphmau: (Wow he's so cute) *They stare into each others eyes*

Everyone: Awwwwww

Aaron: Ummm Aphmau can I talk to you alone please?

Aphmau: Sure. *She smiles*

*They go to the hall ways*

Aphmau: What did you wan- *Aaron kisses her*

Aaron: Im so sorry I couldn't help myself!

Aphmau: Its fine. So what did you want to talk about?

Aaron: Oh right I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend. *He's Blushing*

Aphmau: Of course I will *She kisses him*

*They com out holding hands*

Travis: Heyyy Katelyn *He puts his arm around her*

Katelyn: Hehe Hey (BTW there dating)

Travis: *He kisses her*

Dante: Nicole will you be my girlfriend?

Nicole: Oh course I will

Zane: Kawaii Chan will you be my girlfriend?

Kawaii Chan: Of course Zane Kun!

Lucinda: Laurence will you be my boyfriend?

Laurence: Yes of course I will!

Kawaii Chan: How about a sleepover!

Everyone: Im so there

Aphmau: this is going to be so much fun

Katelyn: I know right

Aphmau: When is the sleepover Kawaii Chan?

Kawaii Chan: Tonight!

Everyone: WHAT!

Aaron: Well it is Friday

Everyone: Your right

(Time Skip! School is over and everyone is getting packed for the sleepover. With Aphmau and Aaron.

Aphmau: Im so exided for the sleepover because I get to spend the night with you!

Aaron: Heh I am to

Aphmau: Don't you need to pack?

Aaron: Nope I always have an overnight bag with me

Aphmau: Oh hehe *She laughs nervously*

Aaron: You don't have to be nervous around me *He smirks*

Aphmau: Im not nervous- *Aaron kisses her*

*They get to the sleepover and everyone is already there*

Katelyn: What took you so long?

Aphmau: Ummm we just got caut up in something. *She says nervously*

Katelyn: Oh ok

Aphmau: So Kawaii Chan what do you planed?

Kawaii Chan: I was hoping we could play spin the bottle

Everyone: Ok we could do that!

Kawaii Chan: but here are the rules! If the bottle lands on someones girlfriend or boyfriend you cant get mad at the person spinning! And if it lands between two people the person who spins both of them! Are we clear?!

Everyone: Yeah!

Kawaii Chan: ok good. Aphmau since your new you can go first

Aphmau: O-Ok *She spins and it lands on Aaron* (YES) *She's blushing* *Aaron Kisses her*

Aphmau: Lucinda your turn!

Lucinda: *She spins and it lands on Laurence* *She kisses Laurence*

Lucinda: Dante your turn!

Dante: *He Spins and it lands on Nicole* *He kisses Nicole*

Dante: Zane your turn!

Zane: Ok! *He spins and it lands on Kawaii Chan* *Kawaii Chan kisses Zane*

Zane: Cadenza its your turn!

Cadenza: Ok! *She spends and it lands on Garroth* *Garroth kisses her*

Cadenza: Katelyn your turn!

Katelyn: *She spins and the bottle lands on Travis* YAY I get to kiss the best boyfriend in the world! *She kisses him*

Kawaii Chan: I think its time for Truth or Dare!

Everyone: Ok

Laurence: Garroth Truth or Dare!

Garroth: Truth!

Laurence: Is it True you love my sister?

Garroth: *He looks at Cadenza* Yes its true! *He puts his arm around Cadenza*

Garroth: Travis Truth or Dare!

Travis: Dare!

Garroth: I dare you to go in a closet with Katelyn for 20 minutes

Travis: Ok! *Travis and Katelyn go in the closet*

(With Katelyn and Travis)

Katelyn: So what do you want to do?

Travis: I was hoping we could do this! *Travis kisses Katelyn for 30 minutes!*

(With the gang upstairs)

Garroth: Where are they? They should of been up here 10 minutes AGO! Im going to see where there up to! *He goes down stairs and catches Travis and Katelyn kissing*

Garroth: Did I interuped something *He says playfully*

Katelyn: we wernt doing anything!

Travis: Im pretty sure he knows what we where doing...

Garroth: Can you two just get back up there!

Both: Sure...

*They all go back upstairs*

Kawaii Chan: I think its time to get some sleep *She yawns*

Everyone else: Yeah I think it is to. *They all yawn*

(Huge time skip) its a week before prom

*All the boys put a note on there girlfriends lockers saying

Note: Meet me at the football field *All the girls go to the football field

*The boys are linded up in suits and they have notes in there hands asking will you go to prom with me?*

All the girls: YES! *They hug there boyfriends and kiss them on the cheek*

Katelyn: How about we go dress shopping?

The Other Girls: Ok

*They dress shopping and find the perfect dress*

Aphmau: *Aaron calls her*Hello? Aaron: Hey your done shopping stop by my house. Ok? Aphmau: OK bye love you! Aaron: Bye love you to

Nicole: Who was that?

Aphmau: Aaron he wants me to stop by his house after where done I think where done here?

Nicole: Yeah we are done shopping.

Aphmau: Ok good. Katelyn can you drive me to Aarons house?

Katelyn: Sure *She drives Aphmau to Aarons*


End file.
